This invention relates in general to a tool for installing accoustical panels in and for removing accoustical panels from the support grid of a suspended ceiling.
A suspended ceiling is typically comprised of a support grid which is constructed of a plurality of T-shaped support members. The T-shaped support members are normally arranged in a criss-crossing manner to form a generally rectangular grid pattern. Rectangular accoustical panels are then mounted into place within the rectangular areas formed by the support members. These accoustical panels are typically constructed out of a fibrous material such as mineral fiber or fibrous glass to thereby provide a perforable material.
Presently, these accoustical panels are mounted within and removed from the support grid by hand. This technique, however, is extremely limited and highly unsatisfactory since a workman must use a ladder or scaffolding to install accoustical panels in or to remove accoustical panels from a ceiling that is above his normal reach.
If a workman is using a ladder to install panels, he must get off the ladder each time he installs a panel so that the ladder can be moved to the next area in which a panel is to be mounted. In addition, a ladder does not provide sufficient space for storing panels within the reach of the workman when he is in position on the ladder. As a result, the workman must either carry a panel with him as he climbs up the ladder or have another workman hand him a panel once he is positioned on the ladder. Both of these procedures are highly undesirable because they increase the risk of accident. In addition, the aid of a second workman increases installation costs.
Use of a scaffolding is likewise undesirable because scaffolding is time consuming to assemble and costly to use. In addition, the scaffolding must be moved each time a panel or section of panels are installed. Relocation of the scaffolding requires the workman installing the panels to climb down from the scaffolding to move it to the new position and to then return to the platform for installation of the next series of panels. This course of conduct is undesirable because it is inconvenient and time consuming. Another method for moving the scaffolding consists of having additional workmen on the ground move the scaffolding to a new position once a panel or section of panels have been installed. This technique, however, is also undesirable because the additional workmen needed to move the scaffolding increase the cost of installing the ceiling panels.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tool for installing and removing accoustical panels from the support grid of a suspended ceiling whereby a workman using the tool can install or remove panels from a high ceiling without the use of a ladder or scaffolding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for installing or removing accoustical panels from the support grid of a suspended ceiling whereby a workman can use the tool from the floor to thereby make the installation process more efficient and less time consuming.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tool of the character described which facilitates the installation or removal of ceiling panels from areas above obstacles where a ladder or scaffolding cannot be positioned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool of the character described which is simple and economical to construct, which may be quickly and easily used, and which is adapted for use with ceilings located at various heights.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.